Lipgloss
by skissors
Summary: Why is it that girls love lipgloss so much?


One day because Daniel was so in love with Sam he decided to go into Sam's office and look through her stuff.  
  
He was looking through her hand bag thinking 'how does a woman fit all this stuff in here?' and got a bit carried away.  
  
Being a bit of a woman himself, he decided to try on some lipgloss to see why females like it so much.  
  
He takes the tube out of the bag and tries to open it the wrong way. He twists the other way and the lid comes off. Then he puts some on his lips and looks at himself in the mirror.  
  
In comes Jack.  
  
"Why are you wearing lipgloss, Daniel? What's wrong with you?!?!?!"  
  
"Um..."  
  
*Wipes lipgloss off his face*  
  
"Um there's nothing wrong with me"  
  
[cough, cough]  
  
"I was just wondering why women like it so much, what's so special about it"  
  
Says Daniel.  
  
"I have always wondered the same thing!"  
  
Jack runs over to the bag where Daniel has put the lipgloss with it's lid off [he couldn't figure out how to put it back on] and puts some lipgloss on.  
  
*Looks in mirror*  
  
"Woah, shiny!"  
  
"I know"  
  
The two stare in amazement at the mirror.  
  
After standing for two hours, they have licked all the lipgloss off their lips and it's not really that exciting any more so they sit down.  
  
"Hey that stuff tastes good"  
  
"Yeah but I LOVE the smell hey it's just sooooooo good!"  
  
"Strawberry! I like strawberry!"  
  
"Actually I think it's raspberry"  
  
They start taking it in turns sniffing it to try and figure out what it smells like. They never did get it, but they did get high from sniffing it that much.   
  
They got up and smiled as smiley as you can get.  
  
In their state of highness they decided to do something 'fun'.  
  
They left Sam's room and went to the shops, looking for bananas.   
  
"Hehe I like bananas, bananas are fun! Let's see who can slide the farthest on a banana!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Meanwhile, Sam was just walking into her room.  
  
She saw that her bag was on the left side of the table, not on the right where she had left it!  
  
*dum dum dum... ... ... ...*  
  
She ran up to the table and looked inside and let off a horrible girlish srcream.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHERE'S MY LIPGLOSS?!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
At that moment Dr. Fraiser ran in.  
  
"What's the problem?"  
  
*gasps for breath*  
  
"My... lip... gloss... is... GONE!"  
  
Dr. Fraiser puts arm around Sam  
  
"It's OK, you can buy a new lipgloss. New SHINY lipgloss"  
  
Sam immediately cheers up at the thought of having new, SHINY lipgloss.  
  
She then grabs her bag and heads off to the shops.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Sam walks into the shop, and is going down the cosmetics aisle when she sees Daniel and Jack acting like ididots.  
  
Two fully grown men darting sideways pressed against the wall, coming at her humming the tune to mission impossible.  
  
*da da... da da.... du du... du du... du du dahh*  
  
"What are you two doing here?"  
  
"Good evening Carter, we are on a secret mission to get some bananas"  
  
"Yes, bananas. You must not tell anyone though- it's TOP SECRET!!"  
  
Yells Daniel at the top of his lungs.  
  
"What are you ON?"  
  
Sam looks at their faces- there is a smudge of lipgloss.  
  
She wipes a bit off Jack's face a tastes it.  
  
"It's my vanilla coconut flavoured extra sparkle lipgloss!"  
  
Sam grabs them by the shirts and drags them out of the shops and to General Hammond's office [after buying some new lipgloss].  
  
"These two have been getting high on my lipgloss!"  
  
After a long discussion with Sam and giving a long lecture to Daniel and Jack about the dangers of sniffing lipgloss, General Hammond gives them the most dreaded punishment they know of- washing the dishes.  
  
Every afternoon they have to wash the dishes, and there's a lot of them- especially after Jonas has been through the dining hall. 


End file.
